


And My Darling ‘Til We Do, You Are Always In My Heart

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Wiesz, że gdybyś powiedział, że nie miałeś tego na myśli, zrozumiałbym. – mówi cicho Harry. – Zawsze jest długim czasem i nikt naprawdę nie wie jak oni wyczują to zawsze, więc zrozumiałbym. Jeśli powiedziałbyś nie, to znaczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And My Darling ‘Til We Do, You Are Always In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And My Darling ‘Til We Do, You Are Always In My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420953) by [roughvoiced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughvoiced/pseuds/roughvoiced). 



_You’re gone and I gotta stay high all the time_

_To keep you off my mind_

_Spend my days locked in a haze_

_Trying to forget you babe_

_Gotta stay high all my life_

_To forget I’m missing you_

 

 

Jest pierwsza nad ranem, kiedy Louis otrzymuje połączenie, jego telefon wibruje tak mocno, że spada przy stoliku nocnym i upada na podłogę z hukiem. Leży tam, wpatrując się w sufit, dopóki się nie zatrzymuje, rzuca rękę na oczy z jękiem, gdy stara się ponownie zasnąć.

Omal udaje mu się zasnąć, kiedy wibracje powracają, drżą tak mocno pod łóżkiem, że może poczuć je w swoich kościach. Po omacku, przez kilka chwil udaje mu się znaleźć telefon, by złapać w swoje palce chłodny plastik obudowy. Nie kłopocze się, aby zobaczyć kto dzwoni, zanim naciska odpowiedź.

-Miałeś to na myśli?

Louis miga tępo w ciemności. – Słucham?

-Czy miałeś to na myśli? – bardzo wstawiony głos Harry’ego pochodzi ze słuchawki. Brzmi niewyraźnie i daleko i jakoś, Louis tęskni za nim bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

-Na myśli, co? – pyta głupio, gdy stara się nie myśleć jak, rok temu, gdyby odbyli tę samą rozmowę, szeptałby do ucha Harry’ego zamiast krzyczał do słuchawki telefony, próbując konkurować ze złym warkotem w tle, gdziekolwiek Harry może być w tym szczególnym czasie. Przestał utrzymywać kontrolę już dawno temu.

Słyszy jak Loczek wzdycha i mruczy coś do kogokolwiek z kim jest, gdy drzwi zostają otwarte w tle i muzyka staje się przytłumiona, pochłonięta przez powietrze.

-Moje powiadomienia zaczynają być szalone. – śmieje się, w jakiś sposób bardziej trzeźwy niż pijany, gdy był sekundę temu.

-Twitter? – pyta Louis, sięgając ponad łóżkiem po swojego laptopa.

-Tak – mówi po chwili Styles i Louis nie musi być obok niego, aby wiedzieć, że po prostu skinął głową w odpowiedzi, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że szatyn może go nie widzieć.

Harry jest cicho, gdy laptop chłopaka uruchamia się, jest cicho, słuchając jak Louis wpisuje swoje hasło do Twittera, wciąż _oopsandhi_ , nawet, jeśli nie rozmawiają już, ponieważ jest sentymentalny, ale także zapominalski.

-Cholera – szepcze, gdy obserwuje jak powiadomienia wzrastają z każdą sekundą, myszka jest zamrożona, gdy stara się nią poruszać po ekranie.

Louis słyszy jak Harry znowu kiwa głową, zanim mówi – Tak – cichym i nieśmiałym głosem.

On nawet nie musi otwierać strony internetowej, aby wiedzieć co się dzieje, może zobaczyć w tematach trendów po boku strony, w dole, jest to tak jasne jak dzień. To sprawia, że jest trochę smutny, naprawdę, aby myśleć o tym jak to zwykło być cotygodniowymi wystąpieniami, hashtagami i tweetami i głupimi zdjęciami, które wykorzystywali do postów.

-Jezu, milion – Louis oddycha ze śmiechem, starając się przewijać swoje powiadomienia.

-Wiesz, że gdybyś powiedział, że nie miałeś tego na myśli, zrozumiałbym. – mówi cicho Harry. – Zawsze jest długim czasem i nikt naprawdę nie wie jak oni wyczują to zawsze, więc zrozumiałbym. Jeśli powiedziałbyś nie, to znaczy.

Louis drapie się po zaroście na twarzy i stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak zawsze kochał filozoficznego Harry’ego, kiedy wypił za dużo piwa, zawsze starał się wprowadzić prawa i rozwiązać problemy wszystkich.

Miałem to na myśli, myśli Louis. – Powinieneś być ciotką w agonii, nie gwiazdą muzyki pop. – jest tym, co mówi.

-Powinienem iść – odpowiada Harry. – Nick będzie się zastanawiać, gdzie jestem.

Louis pociąga nosem trochę, pocierając go, gdy mówi – Dobra noc?

-Tak, ja um. Jeden z kolegów Nicka ma urodziny, tak myślę. Nie wiem naprawdę, nie miałem wyboru, ale przyszedłem. – śmieje się.

-Cóż, powinieneś w takim razie wracać, nie chcę trzymać cię z dala od uroczystości. – mówi smutno szatyn, próbując się uśmiechnąć, tak by Harry nie mógł usłyszeć wilgoci w jego głosie.

Harry prycha do telefonu i Louis słyszy muzykę, gdy staje się głośniejsza, gdy otwiera drzwi i mówi – Tak, zobaczymy się w okolicy, Lou.

-Hej – Louis krzyczy, gdy słyszy jak Harry odciąga telefon od swojego ucha.

-Co?

-Czy ty um – Tomlinson kaszle, grzebiąc palcem w oku, zanim mówi – Może zechcesz, przyjść dzisiaj do domu? Jak w domu w domu, tutaj w domu?

Harry nie odpowiada, więc Louis mówi – Nie, oczywiście nie, zapomnij, przepraszam za tworzenie dziwnych rzeczy. – i rozłącza się, upuszczając telefon na łóżko, zanim przykrywa się kołdrą.

Kładzie się na poduszce i jęczy, przecierając dłońmi oczy i zdecydowanie nie myśląc o tym, jakim naprawdę jest kutasem. To nie tak, że nie wie jak może spieprzyć sprawy, nie może przeżyć jednego dnia swojego życia, nie pamiętając jak bardzo namieszał z Harrym. Godzina ledwo może zmienić sprawy.

Prawie rozprasza się od tej sytuacji z myślą odwiedzenia domu za kilka dni, kiedy jego telefon wyciąga go z zadumy, wibracje są stłumione pod kołdrą, ale wciąż istnieją, więc podnosi go.

Numer nie jest zapisany w jego telefonie, ale jest on jednym jedynym, który zapamiętał, inny niż jego własny, więc odpowiada z sercem osadzonym gdzieś głęboko w gardle.

-Wciąż masz mój mandarynkowy żel do ciała? – jest to pierwszą rzeczą jaką mówi Harry, kiedy odpowiada.

-Um, był tam zbyt długo, więc zastąpiłem go jedną z brzoskwiń, jakie lubisz. – mówi mu Louis.

Harry nuci – Do przyjęcia. – zanim mówi – A co z tym kubkiem, który lubiłem ze złotą rybką i tymi głupimi kapciami, które Ed kupił mi na Boże Narodzenie?

-Tak i tak – mówi Louis, śmiejąc się trochę. – I ta brzydka pościel, którą kupiła nam twoja mama na czas.

-Fuj – mówi Styles, ale uśmiech jest w jego głosie. – Co z tą głupią poduszką, którą Niall kupił nam, w krowy na niej?

Louis śmieje się na myśl _next to moo_ na poduszce, schowanej gdzieś pod kanapą. – Oczywiście - mówi.

-A co z tą gałką i pierdolonym mydłem, które wygrałeś na targach?

-Wciąż mam to wszystko, Haz, niczego nie wyrzuciłem. – mówi mu niebieskooki.

-Nawet pierścionka? – pyta brunet, jego głos jest cichy i nieśmiały.

Louis kręci głową i myśli o prostym, srebrnym pierścionku ukrytym na tyle szuflady ze skarpetami i szepcze – Nawet pierścionka.

Słyszy jak Harry wciąga drżący oddech, kaszląc na wydechu. – Tu, um, wiesz, że muszę lecieć do LA na porę lunchu, prawda?

-Nie – Tomlinson mówi z przekonaniem, prawie udało mu się przekonać samego siebie, ponieważ bez względu na to, co mówi Zayn, nie ma obsesji na punkcie Harry’ego. Nie ma. – Nie wiedziałem o tym.

Słyszy jak drzwi się otwierają w tle i ktoś woła imię Harry’ego, nie Nick, prawdopodobnie jeden z jego przyjaciół. _Chwileczkę_ , mruczy do słuchawki i Louis nie może usłyszeć co mówi, tylko niejasne mamrotanie _Nick, przepraszam i jest coś ważnego, gdzie muszę być_ i Louisowi ledwo udaje się opanować, aby nie krzyczał do poduszki jak sześcioletnia dziewczynka, której zauroczenie spojrzało na nią po raz pierwszy w szkolnym korytarzu.

-Hej, wybacz, jesteś tam jeszcze?

Zawsze, myśli Louis. – Tak, jestem tutaj.

-Świetnie – mówi Styles i Louis może usłyszeć jego uśmiech po drugiej stronie miasta. – Zadzwonię zaraz po taksówkę, tak? Mogę być u ciebie, jakoś, za piętnaście, dwadzieścia minut, czy to w porządku?

Wypuszczając westchnienie z ulgą, mówi – Tak, tak, nie ma problemu.

-W porządku, widzimy się za minutę, wtedy.

-Do zobaczenia wkrótce. – mówi Louis. _Kocham cię_ , nie mówi.

**\- ♥ -**

Sposób, w jaki to widzi jest taki: cokolwiek ktoś powie, oboje są winni. Louis prawdopodobnie mógłby wziąć większą część winy, ale, oboje spieprzyli. Oboje zrobili coś, czego nie powinni i oboje zachowują się jak kutasy wobec tego.

Nie ma naprawdę racjonalnego wyjaśnienia na to, co się stało; Louis nie mógłby nawet wyjaśnić tego swojej własnej matce, kiedy spytałaby, po prostu obudził się pewnego dnia i Harry zniknął. Bez wyjaśnienia, bez powodu, tylko bałagan, jak wszystko rozrzucili i jak Harry chciał czegoś więcej niż myślał, że Louis mógłby mu to dać.

Płakał przez tydzień.

**\- ♥ -**

Louis nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, że skopał tę samą poduszkę cztery razy, zanim zadzwonił dzwonek. Gapi się na drzwi ze wstrząsem i czeka aż się otworzą, dopóki nie przypomina sobie, że Harry nie ma już kluczy i że rzeczywiście będzie musiał się ruszyć w pewnym momencie, jeśli chce go jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć.

-Cześć – sapie, kiedy otwiera drzwi, strzepując swoją grzywkę z oczu. – Um, wejdź.

Harry kiwa głową, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy szarpie za rąbek swojej koszuli, zdejmuje buty, gdy Louis zamyka za nim drzwi.

-Chcesz coś do picia czy coś? – pyta, próbując zignorować napięcie, jakie wisi między nimi.

Kręci głową na nie i zamiast tego uśmiecha się do szatyna, ponieważ podobno urósł o trzy i pół centymetra, odkąd byli w tym samym pokoju.

Żaden z nich nie mówi nic długo, po prostu stoją tam, gapiąc się. Harry swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami i długimi rzęsami, które Louis mógłby namalować, śpiąc. Jego skóra jest jeszcze mokra od potu z klubu i koszula, którą ma ubraną jest zbyt ciasna w pasie, guziki są rozpięte na jego piersi. Louis stał na tyle blisko, że mógł poczuć niszczycielskie ciepło buchające od jego ciała, czuł, że czubki jego palców ledwo otarły się te o szatyna i to go zabija, zabija go, że nie może po prostu wyciągnąć do niego ręki i dotknąć go tak bardzo, jak tego chce. Nie może po prostu sięgnąć i przebiec palcami przez brzuch Stylesa jak robił to każdego dnia, z wyjątkiem tego, że nagle Harry gapi się, jego mięśnie zaciskają się i oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, gdy spogląda w dół, obserwując jak jego palce tańczą przy guzikach jego koszulki, bez żadnego sensu.

Szarpie go za rękę natychmiast, ściskając i zamykając oczy, mamrocząc _wybaczwybaczwybacz_ tak cicho, że ledwo może usłyszeć, jak to mówi.

-Hej – słyszy Harry’ego, gdy długie palce ocierają jego łokieć, ale Louis nie chce jego litości, ani teraz, ani nigdy. Nie ogląda się, zanim nie potyka się w ciemnym korytarzu i idzie w kierunku swojej sypialni, ich sypialni.

-Louis  - mówi Harry, tym razem bardziej stanowczo, że się zatrzymuje. Zatrzymuje się i odwraca twarzą do niego, jego ramiona są zgarbione i gotowe do walki, ale Harry nie krzyczy, nie robi nic niż przyciska usta naprzeciwko tych szatyna, miękko i delikatnie i Louis mógłby płakać na to, jak bardzo był spragniony jego dotyku, nawet nie zorientował się aż do tej pory, jak bardzo tego chciał.

Jest ciemno i wietrznie na zewnątrz i Louis wciąż zdaje sobie niejasno sprawę z tego faktu, że nie zamknął jeszcze drzwi frontowych, gdy nagle opuszki palców Harry’ego idą w górę, pod jego piżamę, ciepła skóra naprzeciwko jego bioder i Louis naprawdę martwi się, że może zacząć płakać w każdej chwili, więc pcha Harry’ego, chichocząc pod wierzchem swojej dłoni na oniemiały wyraz twarzy Stylesa i mówi sypialnia, po tym jak dziobie go raz, dwa lub trzy razy w usta, by ponownie zobaczyć jego uśmiech na twarzy,

Dostają się tam, razem wpadają do sypialni Louisa, oboje dotykają się ciałami, ale to nie wystarcza, nie wystarcza po tak długiej rozłące. Minęły miesiące odkąd Louis czuł smak Harry’ego na swoich ustach, odkąd przebiegł językiem wzdłuż jego pleców, dotknął jego bioder, brzucha, gdy nie pracował przez chwilę. Minęły miesiące i Louis chce go teraz.

-Harry – oddycha, gdy taksuje go w dół, ściągając koszulkę, gdy przykłada usta do boku jego żeber, ssąc je delikatnie, dopóki ostry ból nie strzela po tej stronie j Harry przesuwa swoim językiem nad siniakiem.

-Co jest? – szepcze, jego głos jest równie zniszczony co Louisa, gdy patrzy z powrotem w jego twarz. – Czego chcesz? Chcę dać ci wszystko. – szepcze do ust szatyna jakby to był sekret, coś dla nich.

Louis płacze i wtedy – Chcę żebyś mnie pieprzył, proszę.

Harry’ego zatkało, aż nic nie wydostaje się z jego ust i kiwa głową, chowając twarz w szyi Tomlinsona, gdy dociska swoim biodrem do kutasa chłopaka, szczerząc się do niego przez chwilę, dopóki nie jest pewien, że chłopak nie jest twardy pod nim a potem cofa się, ma niegodziwy błysk w oku, gdy mówi – Rzeczy wciąż są w szufladzie?

Louis kiwa głową, spuszczając nogi, które były owinięte wokół talii Stylesa, pochyla się, by chwycić lubrykant ze stolika nocnego.

-Prezerwatywa? – pyta Loczek, jego brwi unoszą się, kiedy niebieskooki jęczy i potrząsa głową, jego włosy rozrzucone są na poduszce.

Obserwuje jak Harry ściąga jego spodnie w dół nóg, kopiąc je gdzieś na bok, gdy ściąga koszulkę przez głowę i nawet nie minął rok, ale Louis zapomniał jak niesamowite ciało chłopaka naprawdę jest. Stonowane i muskularne i piękne, ale wciąż nadal miękkie i elastyczne w środku i na brzegach, głupie, głupie tatuaże są wszędzie i Louis chce go całować tak bardzo, więc to robi.

Czuje się dziwnie, aby móc do niego dotrzeć i chwycić go, aby być w stanie owinąć palce wokół jego bioder i przyciągnąć go, Harry śmieje się i upada na niego, obejmując ciało chłopaka swoim własnym.

-Hi – szepcze, szczerząc się, gdy wyciska suchy pocałunek na ramieniu Harry’ego.

-Oops – chichocze, pochylając się do przodu, aby przycisnąć usta do tych szatyna, całując go, dopóki ich kutasy nie są boleśnie twarde między nimi, a ich usta zdrętwiałe i mrowią.

Harry jest tym, który odsuwa się pierwszy, przesuwając ręce w dół twarzy Louisa, szarpiąc jego t-shirt, ciągnąc go aż chłopak unosi ręce i pozwala mu zdjąć nad głową, rzucając gdzieś w pobliżu szafy.

-Boże – oddycha, siadając na piętach, wpatrując się w Tomlinsona.

Przełyka. – C-co?

Harry potrząsa głową, uśmiechając się, gdy dotyka kciukami jego biodra, tworząc małe kółeczka, gdy pochyla się, by wycisnąć pocałunek na każdym z jego sutków, zgarniając je lekko w zębach, zanim całuje brzuch chłopaka, ugniatając trochę jego skóry na biodrach, zanim wkłada palce pod bokserki, przesuwając wzrok w górę, aby spytać go w milczeniu, zanim Louis kiwa głową i zaczyna przesuwać je w dół nóg.

-Ty też – szepcze Tomlinson, gdy Styles sięga po jego kostki i kiwa głową, wyciskając pocałunek na wnętrzu każdej z nich, zanim wstaje i upuszcza swoje bokserki w nogach łóżka.

-Rozciągnę cię teraz, okej? – pyta, sięgając po lubrykant, gdy Louis potwierdza i rozszerza swoje nogi, pozwalając im upaść, gdy obserwuje jak Loczek smaruje swoje trzy palce.

-Ciasny – mówi brunet, zginając lekko swój palec, gdy dokucza dziurce chłopaka drugim palcem.

Louis sapie. – Trochę minęło.

Zielonooki kiwa głową, uśmiechając się do niego, gdy zaczyna naciskać swoim drugim palcem. – To samo – mówi, całując go znowu, szybko i niechlujnie.

-Okej, okej – Louis skomle po chwili, odsuwając się trochę, gdy sięga do ust harry’ego. – Jestem gotowy.

Harry potrząsa głową, krzyżując swoje palce, gdy mówi – Jeszcze raz, chcę zrobić to po raz ostatni.

Louis jęczy, rozkładając szerzej nogi w poprzek ud Stylesa, rozciągając się trochę, gdy wciska trzeci palec, nie przestaje, dopóki trzy palce nie są dokładnie w środku tyłka chłopaka, oboje nic nie mówią na uczucie owinięcia.

Spędza tak kilka minut, testując Tomlinsona, przesuwając palcami wokół i wciskając je w kółko aż Louis płacze pod nim, ciało jest śliskie od potu i błyszczące a Harry nawet nie myśli, czy widział kiedykolwiek coś tak porażająco pięknego w całym swoim życiu.

-Gotowy? – szepcze, wyciągając palce z mokrym pop, gdy Louis kiwa dziko głową, owijając ramieniem szyję Loczka i przyciągając go do pocałunku. Nie przestaje go całować, gdy Harry wciska swojego kutasa i pcha naprzeciwko dziurki chłopaka, sapiąc w jego usta i skomląc ‘m gotowy, ‘m gotowy, proszę.

Harry zawsze był bezsilny, aby oprzeć się Louisowi, więc po prostu jęczy, nisko i dugo, kiedy naciska, nie zatrzymując się aż jego biodra nie są wyrównane naprzeciwko tyłka chłopaka.

-Taki duży, Jezu. Zapomniałem o tym. – jęczy szatyn, owijając ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego, trzymając go tam, blisko siebie.

Styles śmieje się, przepychając trochę chłopaka, gdy chowa twarz w jego szyi, chichocząc dopóki niebieskooki mówi – Możesz się poruszyć – i owija ciasno nogi wokół talii Loczka.

Kiwa głową, wyciągając się nieco i marszcząc brwi, gdy obserwuje otwarte usta Louisa, z wysokim sapnięciem wychodzącym za każdym razem, kiedy Harry pcha z powrotem, w kółko i w kółko, aż szatyn wbija paznokcie w jego łopatki i przyciąga go swoimi nogami, wciąż będąc owiniętym wokół niego.

-Dojdziesz? – Styles zaciska się, wbijając w chłopaka raz, dwa trzy razy, zanim Louis zaciska się wokół niego, mówiąc _tak tak tak_.

Mruczy pod nosem, pochylając się, by uchwycić usta Tomlinsona swoimi własnymi, całując go mocno, gdy wbija się w niego, kutas szatyna skacze na jego brzuchu za każdym razem, gdy Loczek trafia w jego prostatę.,

-Dojdziesz na mojego kutasa? – pyta, przesuwając głowę, by zrobić znak w dolnej części szczęki Louisa, ssąc aż chłopak jęczy, zaciskając się wokół bruneta ponownie, gdy wraca do jego ust, całując go niechlujnie, wbijając się mocniej niż przedtem, gdy Tomlinson zaczyna dochodzić, wytryskając na klatkę piersiową, gdy zaciska nogi wokół Stylesa, trzymając go tam, gdy Harry sam zaczyna dochodzić, wypełniając go, ciepło i wilgotno.

Leżą tak przez chwilę, wciśnięci razem aż Harry zaczyna się śmiać, chichocząc do ramienia szatyna, drżąc wraz z jego ciałem, dopóki Louis nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, który wylewa się z jego ust. Trzyma się, chichocząc, gdy Harry wychodzi z niego i opada obok niego, ich ramiona delikatnie się potrząsają, gdy się śmieją.

To Louis jest tym, który przestaje pierwszy, odwraca się do Harry’ego, by go obserwować. Jest zbyt blisko niego, ale jest on piękny. Nos i rumieńce na policzkach, sposób w jaki przeczesuje loki naprzeciwko ucha szatyna, jego wargi są mokre i różowe, błyszczące w świetle księżyca, który dostaje się przez otwarte zasłony.

-Hej – mówi, obracając się na bok, aby mógł spojrzeć na bruneta i by móc przebiec palcami przez środek jego brzucha, uśmiechając się i trzepotając rzęsami. – Tęskniłem za tobą – szepcze, jakby to było tajemnicą, jakby cały świat jeszcze tego nie wiedział.

-Wiem – mówi Harry, obracając się do niego, przesuwając palcami po bałaganie na brzuchu Louisa. – Też za tobą tęskniłem. – szczerzy się.

Louis uśmiecha się na to, pochylając, by pocałować Stylesa a on nie uśmiecha się w sposób, w jaki Harry spotyka się z nim w połowie. Nie robi tego.

**\- ♥ -**

Łóżko obok niego jest zimne, kiedy się budzi, palce chwytają puste prześcieradło, na które doszedł, uśmiecha się, kiedy wącha poduszkę Harry’ego za sobą, wanilia, pot i coś Harry’ego, nie może nic na to poradzić, ale już za nim tęskni.

Jest już dwunasta w południe, kiedy sprawdza swój telefon, widzi kilka wiadomości od swojej mamy i jedną od Fizzy o swojej wizycie w przyszłym tygodniu i jest wdzięczny, że miał przeczucie, aby wyłączyć powiadomienia z Twittera, ponieważ dzisiaj, jest tylko jedno. Tylko jedno, ale to sprawia, że jego serce zatrzymuje się ponad tysiąc razy, kiedy to czyta.

_Always in my heart @Louis_Tomlinson. Yours sincerely, Harry_


End file.
